Conventionally, there are many types of connectors that transfer a signal and electric power. These connectors include a lock portion to lock the connector to a mating connector and to prevent unintentional disengagement of the connector from a mating connector.
For example, Japanese Patent No. H09-63694A illustrates a conventional connector which includes a lock portion and a slide plate to release the lock portion. Prior to the connector engaging with the mating connector, the lock portion is in a lock position. As the connector engages with the mating connector, the lock portion is deformed by the mating connector such that upon complete engagement, the lock portion is locked to the mating connector. To release the lock portion, the slide plate is operated, and the lock portion is deformed. While the lock portion is deformed, the mating connector can be disengaged. Upon disengagement, the slide plate returns to a starting position and the lock piece returns to the lock position.
Since the lock piece deforms upon engagement with the mating connector, the force required to mate the connector with the mating connector must be great enough to overcome both the insertion resistance of the connectors, and the resistance from the lock portion's deformation by the mating connector. For example, it is common for the connector to include many contacts or the connector to transfer high current. Consequently, the insertion resistance required to mate the connector with the mating connector can be very high, without factoring in the addition insertion resistance added by the lock portion being deformed. For this reason, when the insertion resistance is further added by the lock portion, the combined insertion resistance becomes so great that mating the connector to the mating connector can be difficult.